Battle of Antaloa
The Battle of Antaloa in 15 T.E (Time of Empires) was fought between the forces of evil and the allied armies of the Central Imperial Powers for control over the civilized world. The battle was fought in two stages, both occuring on the Hill of Antaloa in Northwest Myskaria, on the shores were the Atlas Ocean and the Central Sea meet. After the Thunder-Storm War, the Empire of Darkness launched a fierce campaign against the free world, and it occupied several nations and built up huge troop reserves on the Myskarian continent, with the intent of launching a full-scale attack on the Atlas Empire. The war weary soldiers and generals of the great imperial powers of the world came together to form the Central Imperial Powers, whose nations included the Atlas Empire, the Myskarian Empire, the Antioc Empire, the Empire of Piera, Alnitak, Dragvold, Draconia, the Myst and Pteros Taurus, amog others. They agreed to consolidate their forces and stop the armies of darkness at the Hill of Antaloa, in order to destroy the Dark Empire's fleets and halt the invasion. As the opposing sides came into view of each other, the Armies of the Central Imperial Powers decided to halt the evil offensive at the Hill of Antaloa, but as they were entrenching themselves they were alarmed by the sheer size of the army that faced them in the valley. The horde of evil was nearly one million soldiers strong, consisting of mainly orcs and undead soldiers with mercanary humans as well, against their 157,310 soldiers, war animals and medical personnel. The Sumpreme Comander of the Central Imperial Powers was Roberto, Prince of Atlas, knowing that this would most likely be the last battle for him and his men, and offered each man the chance to leave and go back to their homes, or to stay and fight. Every man stood where he was. Then Roberto ordered the construction of a fortified camp and prepared for the next day's fighting. In the morning, his men woke bright and early in order to fight the enemy for the full duration of the day, where they would have the advantage. Roberto then ordered his men into a denfensive formation on the hillside, with the Antioc hoplites holding the center, his Atlas Legionaries on the flanks of the phalanx, the Alnitak Hoplites in the rear as a reserve, the Myskarian and Taurus Cavalry on the far flanks, the Khrinn, Atlas and Myskarian archers in the back of the formation, and most of the remaining forces behind the battle lines in battle formation. Also, he placed his Dragvold Archers and Cavalry in the surrounding forests, the Antioc and Raktian Royal Cavalry behind the hill and his war elephants and eopards at the very top of the hill, ready to spring a huge ambush. The Empire of Darkness moved out as soon as it saw the opposing formation on the hill above it. They formed into three disoderly rows of infantry and cavalry in the back to act as a pushing force when the infantry in front engage. The armies of darkness thundered towards the Allied line, but the hordes deep formation restriced them from surrounding the enemy and their lack of a sufficient cavalry force hindered them from pushing through the phalanx. As the battle progressed, row after row of now broken orc ranks were slaughtered by the Antioc hoplites. Now was the time for Roberto to spring his trap. He ordered his frontline hoplites to fall back some dozen feet to create a staggering in the front line as the evil attack was sucked into the center of the line and surrounded by the Atlas legionaries and eventually the reserve Antioc, Dragvold and Raktian Cavalry. Soon after the first evil assault routed and fled the battlefield. Roberto's victory was short lived, however, as a new force combined with the weary attackers and surrounded the Allies' hilltop fort. Cutting of all chance of escape, the armies of Darkness slowly encircled the Imperial Armies and slowly beat away on the valiant but dwindling heroes until only a small band of soldiers led by Roberto, Fenris of the Khrinn, General Keren Marok, Prince Kyle and General Cedric were still alive. Then, amist the chaos, Roberto fell from his horse, and was killed by an orc blade. His companions sought to defend his body, but one by one they too fell. Cedric, wounded by dozens of arrows, by a stampeding horse, Keren, fighting with just a dagger and shield, by three undead spears, and Kyle, by the horh of a minotaur. Fenris was the last survivor, and he too was bloodied and bruised, yet fought on, one lone creature against the hordes of the underworld, his blade guided by the spirits of the fallen. But eventually, he too was cut down, and with the last of his life force, breathed the power to speak into a solitary butterfly, instructing the insect to tell the world of the brave stand of the world's heroes at Antaloa, and how they fought for the freedom of the world.